


【灿勋】远山暮夏

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 你记忆里永不落幕的十七岁的夏天





	1. Chapter 1

（零）

 

穿越山岚，即见故园。

朴灿烈坐在灰色劳斯莱斯的后座上，默然望向窗外蜿蜒曲折的山路。

时下正值深秋，层林尽染，在夕阳和薄雾之间呈现出一片暖融融的秋色。在层层叠叠的高山榕簇拥之间，他识别出了俯瞰山峦的那座方方正正的府邸青绿色的屋顶。

愈是往上，路便愈是狭窄。路两侧的树木枝繁叶茂，枝条向着路中央拥来。直到车头拐过来一个突如其来的急转弯，崎岖不平的窄小山路忽而豁然开朗，为一条平整宽敞的石板路所取代。路的尽头，便是朴家的老房子。

在金秋之中，这座老房子似乎不复记忆中那般富丽堂皇。松榕枝条妖娆，它简洁典雅的柱式门廊难免略显古板；落英缤纷，它灰白色的石砌外墙于是也显得黯然失色。

可它曾是他记忆中顶华美气派的一座房子啊。

他习惯性叫它“老房子”，父亲母亲则简称之为“祖宅”；宥拉姐呢，从前总喜欢模仿那些19世纪西欧风俗小说里的叫法，文绉绉地管它叫避暑山庄。

“老房子”的确颇有年份。它是朴灿烈的祖父战后旅美留学归来时兴建的，整个设计、建造的过程耗时足足三年，一砖一瓦，风格样式，皆是仿造1920年代美国贵族阶层时兴的新巴洛克。

沿着江北一带的公路一路向北、向西，下了修得漂亮宽敞的现代高速，开上盘旋的蜿蜒山路，老房子就坐落在高阳和首尔边界融汇交织的山脉之间。

从前，18岁之前的每一个暑期，朴灿烈总随家人来这里消暑度夏的。

——这么回忆着，他倏然意识到，自己已有六七年未曾踏足故地了。

自从他继朴宥拉之后也踏入了大学学园，每年的暑假便开始被社会活动和同学联谊填充得满满当当；失却了一双儿女陪伴，朴氏夫妇终于发现这座房子过于偏僻，也过于宽敞。于是这几年，他们即便是夏天也不会舟车劳顿地特意前来消暑了，似乎是终于意识到世间尚有万千美景留待他们造访。

车子在老房子正前方宽敞的空地上停下。

皮鞋在柔软的草地上行走，碾过已经干枯的落叶，发出清脆的细响。朴灿烈微微张开了口，深深地让自己的肺部浸润高山之上稀薄的空气，却没能寻回记忆中熟悉的夏日清香；旋即，他反应了过来——九月已经过去一半了，在浓浓的秋意之间寻找夏天逝去的痕迹，本就是一件十足徒劳无谓之事。

接着，他又想到，这似乎是他头一次在秋天造访这座老房子。在钢筋混凝土野蛮生长的城市里，四季之间的变幻除了行人身上的衣着之外，几乎无迹可寻；可是在这高山之上，秋日的气息与盛夏是如此截然不同，就和老妪身上散发的腐朽气味和少女清鲜体香的区别一样清晰可辨。

他一步一步地沿着正门的几层石阶拾级而上，旧日的幽魂随之而来。他熟知这石阶统共有十五层，就如同他熟知这房子里的每个房间，每一条走廊，每一件家居物什，乃至每一块砖瓦。

这里曾是他的乐园，这里曾是他的天堂。

他缅怀的不是自己的少年时代，那十几个面目模糊的夏天已经在他的心里逐渐黯淡，惟有他十七岁时的那个夏天仍在散发着奇异的光芒，那是他永不曾忘怀的一个璀璨烈夏。

那一年夏天，他的表哥吴世勋在此寄住七周半。

 

  
（一）

 

  
在与比他大五岁的远方表哥正式打照面之前，朴灿烈早已在心底怀着极其复杂的情绪，将这个名字翻来覆去地咀嚼、品味了无数回。

从小到大，他总是在长辈们的闲话家常之间频繁地听到这个名字。

“世勋”、“世勋”、“世勋”......

似乎每个少年的成长中都少不得这样一个游魂般的阴影。他们谈起表哥的语气不像是在描述一个亲戚，一个晚辈，一个和他同龄的孩子，而更像是在说起一个云端上的偶像，一个传说，一个图腾。他们——尤其是那些年长的女性长辈——在提到这个名字的时候，脸上浮现起的那种无限的爱怜交织着向往的神情，每次都让在场的朴灿烈觉得十分不是滋味。

在这其中，最令他难以忍受的是，就连母亲和宥拉姐也加入了这样的阵营。他始终难以忘怀，在那片犹如坠入白日幻梦的神情褪去之后，目光投放在自己身上时，那一丝被收拾得妥当、极力掩饰的微不可察的遗憾。

明明从小到大，他在学校里才是那个受到周围同窗艳羡和膜拜的对象。可纵使他学业再出色，人际关系上再游刃有余，音乐上再精进，他在近乎整个青春期之中似乎总是陷入一种无望的挣扎：一个虚无缥缈的影子，是永远追赶不上的。

也正因如此，当母亲在他收拾度夏的行囊时来到他房门前，若无其事地用轻飘飘的语气告诉他，今年夏天，他的表哥要在和他们一同在老房子度过的时候，朴灿烈的内心几乎可以用震怒来形容。

他已经可以想见了，一旦吴世勋和他们同居一方屋檐之下，他的一举一动都会被母亲拎起，在眼前放大，再拿去和吴世勋的一一比较，然后一边频频摇头，一边皱着眉头劝导——“哎，你若是能像表哥一样...”

这样的图景无疑会在这个漫长的夏天上演无数次，直到他心力交瘁而崩溃为止。

更何况——他今年已经十七岁了，老房子后面那片宽敞的山竹白林地、越过一片小山丘之后那泓清池，以及房子本身，都在逐渐褪去童年时期蛊惑他的那股不知名的魔力。一个十七岁的少年的理想夏天，合该在操场、游戏厅及开着冷气的商场里和同龄的友人一起度过，而不是在父母眼皮底下束手束脚。他甚至有些妒忌宥拉姐，她今年由于准备入学预备夏令营的缘故，终于名正言顺地逃脱了这场每年例行的苦役。

这样愤愤不平的情绪叠加起来，那个未曾谋面的表哥自然而然成了他绝佳的迁怒对象。

在他的想象之中，吴世勋面目可憎，跟他班上那个不解风情的学霸一样有着一张刻板的长脸，头发剪得短短的，是那种最为刻薄保守的长辈都不会觉得过长的寸头，鼻子上挂着一副呆板的黑色细框镜。

吴世勋的火车来的那一天，他气鼓鼓地赶在母亲早晨来到睡房里叫上他、将他赶上去接表哥的私家车之前，便收拾好了行囊，在晨昏之中迈过了老房子后的那座山峦，沿着清溪漫无目的地徒步，愣是拖拖拉拉到夕阳西下才折返回家。

他走进餐厅的时候，首先望见的是吴世勋与众不同的后脑勺和瘦削的肩。

朴灿烈小时候一时兴起，曾学过一阵子素描，尽管十岁之后他决定改将乐器作为主攻的特长，但随手画画的习惯倒是作为一种纯粹的消遣爱好被保留了下来。

因此，见到那平直纤细的优美线条，他头一个念头是，怎么会有人的肩长成这样？这样美的线条，他是连画都不敢这样画的。那条纤美的直线稳稳当当地撑起了那件下摆空荡荡的白色衬衫的肩部。在那之上，是修长白皙的后颈，柔顺的短发覆盖下的头型是亚洲人少见的纤巧精细。

“灿烈，你今天都跑到哪鬼混去了？怎么现在才回来？”坐在吴世勋对面的母亲语气中压抑着一丝愠怒，“——快过来，跟你的表哥打声招呼。世勋已经等着见你等了一整天了。”

那个优美的后脑勺悠悠然转了过来，就在那一个奇迹般的瞬间，从客厅弓形的落地窗之间，不知道是窗外有露水滚落，还是室内摆放的玻璃器皿在斜阳光辉变幻之下折射的缘故，一道明亮的白光忽然摇摇晃晃爬上了吴世勋的脸。

刹那间，朴灿烈的心也被洗得亮堂堂的。

吴世勋被那道忽如其来的刺眼白光晃得眯上了眼，下意识地伸出一只手去遮挡了一下。朴灿烈呆呆愣愣地看着他短袖衬衫之间伸出来的粉白手臂，他无法克制地注意到，吴世勋的手肘和指尖是山樱般的淡粉色。

那道刺眼白光一闪而过。于是，吴世勋放下了遮住脸的那只手，顺势相当自然地将它伸到了朴灿烈的面前。

他的脸上带着淡淡的笑意，淡得像是写意山水画上轻轻的一笔。

“你好啊，灿烈。”

朴灿烈盯着那只纤细白净的手良久，没有遂了他的意上前握住，而是下意识退了小半步，僵直了脊背，点了点头——这个点头动作完成得如此生硬急促，他险些咬断自己的舌头。

“...表哥好。”

如此便算是打过了招呼。


	2. Chapter 2

而今，那个传说一般虚无缥缈的形象已经在他眼底化为无比生动的存在，可伴随着这一形象而滋生的困惑和虚妄却只是在朴灿烈心上有增无减；在那之中，更有种他所无法言明的无因燥郁盘踞不散，似乎要横冲直撞着将他的心灵推向从未体验过的未知境域。

是夜山空月明，万籁俱寂。朴灿烈却是斜卧床榻之间，满身燥郁之气，辗转反侧，只得向他的死党源源不断地通过手机短讯发送无穷无尽的不忿和怨怼。其实他自己何尝没有意识到，这般行径似乎与向闺蜜诉苦的小姑娘别无二致。

可是，若非如此，他是真的不知道该怎样倾吐这十七年的人生之中从未体验过的憋屈了。他总不能和母亲倾诉吧，母亲毫无疑问早彻彻底底地站在了表哥那边了；更何况，吴世勋从未对他说过一句不友善可亲的话，也没有做出过任何一件欺侮他的事，待他十分温和谦恭。反倒是他时常被父母训斥，对远道而来的表哥表现过于冷淡，以至显得缺乏礼数教养。

他颀长的手在手机键盘上飞快地敲打着——他甚至不能痛痛快快地打个电话，因为被他所控诉的对象正住的是他隔壁的卧房，他们之间仅隔着一条五米不到的走廊。在那堵铺满淡黄色雕花压纹墙纸的墙面之后，在这两间卧房所共享的外延露台上幽幽探入室内的午夜幽兰香气之间，他总觉着自己能感受到吴世勋的鼻息。

他继续对手机那一头的金钟仁抱怨，说他从未见过吴世勋这样——这样——他绞尽脑汁，试图抓住一个能够准确地描述吴世勋带给他的那种心烦气躁和困扰不安之感的形容词，那个词却怎么也不肯自己蹦出来。于是，他最终打出来了这样一句话：他从未见过吴世勋这样矫揉造作的人。

其实他心知肚明，那怎么会是矫揉造作呢？这山里的云容烟态，都比不得吴世勋那分自然洒脱。

饶是如此，他的一颦一笑还是让朴灿烈十足困扰焦躁，不知所措。

那个人暹罗猫似的步态，他说话时软绵绵的音色，他和自己的家人谈笑时眉眼弯弯、用葱白的手指遮住笑开的嘴的样子。他每天穿着的那些仿佛是同一件的白衬衫，只在纽扣的样式和领口的宽度能观察到那么一点点细微的不同。他每天都在闷头看书，天知道书房里那些摆放齐整的英文精装硬壳金边读本有什么勾人的魔力，朴灿烈从前从来只当它们是装点书橱的装饰品，就和樱桃木写字台上玫瑰式样的复古台灯、或者起居室那幅绘有云雀冲霄图的金屏风一样。

而当吴世勋半卧在起居室的真皮软沙发上读书的时候，朴灿烈就也别指望着能在午后拨弄他心爱的吉他了，因为母亲的叫喊声会从二楼的窗户中穿透而来——“灿烈！别吵到你表哥读书！”

如此场景上演三两次之后，吴世勋也终于觉得十分过意不去，将每日默读的地点由起居室改为了花园后面的凉亭，离屋子有足足五十米远。

然而，这样一来，朴灿烈发现自己更加难以专心摆弄他的吉他了———凉亭位于老房子的西面，恰恰好就正对着在他卧室窗户的正下方。尽管他只需要低下头，或者干脆背过身，那令他心浮气躁的祸源便会消失在他的眼帘之中，但他总是忍不住，每隔半分钟就得往窗外瞧一眼。

在这一长串细碎而喋喋不休的轰炸之中，朴灿烈下意识地向金钟仁隐去了一些细节，就像他下意识地跳过了吴世勋给他带来的最羞于启齿的一段经历，他对表哥的困恼就是在那一件事后攀上了一个新的高峰。

那是在一个清凉的傍晚，他独自在房间里待着，吴世勋来敲门喊他下楼吃晚饭。

他事后品味这段记忆，越发觉得既羞耻、又恼火——吴世勋看着倒的确像是个饮露成灵的神仙，可他不是，他和自己一样是血肉之躯，怎么能够表现得那样懵懂无知？吴世勋仅仅比他大五岁而已啊，又是那样的冰雪聪明，他怎么会在数次敲门之后的死寂般的沉默里没能意识到，一个十七岁的、血气方刚的男孩子，在自己的房间里面许久不应门，还有可能是别的哪种尴尬情况吗？

这样一想，他又忆起了吴世勋在推开房门，看见里头的光景时，那一脸诚挚的震惊和脸颊上极为真实的两片红晕，以及那纤白莹洁的手指头捂住那红得过分的嘴，从而压抑着未能发出的一声惊呼。

金钟仁在阅毕他于盛怒之中连续发送的十几条长信息之后，终于犹犹豫豫地回了一句——

“我还是没看懂。你到底是为啥讨厌你表哥？”

——可是我没有讨厌他啊。

脑海里倏然闪过这样一句下意识的话，等他明白过来，他不由得怔了一怔。

不是讨厌，那么是甚么呢？温柔月色下浮游着的暗影一闪而过，似乎就要向他展露朦胧遮掩的神秘面目，他想集中心神去捕捉，却又化作渺渺幻影遁去了。

他于是气鼓鼓地也没有再回复，把手机往床头柜上重重一按，便躺倒了决意就此会周公。

事实证明，人临睡之际最好不要对令揪心之事作过多的联想。因为在次日的氤氲晨昏之中，朴灿烈在一片尴尬中醒来，发现从自己正在逐渐消散的模模糊糊的梦境里，唯一能清晰忆起的，便是表哥从轻薄短袖白衬衫袖口向自己探来的白玉般的手。


	3. Chapter 3

太难熬了。朴灿烈心想。

 

一想到吴世勋还要在这里，在这座房子里，和他待上足足六个星期，他便感到自己正被拽入一个无底的火热深渊。

 

毕竟，有吴世勋在一旁，他便什么事也干不成了。吉他拨弄不成，作业也写不进去，就连素描也没法给予他片刻的平静了。从前，随手画上几幅速写，一直是他在心烦气躁的时候让自己快速平复心绪的良药，此时此刻也彻底失灵了。他在房间里对着那片草坪修得平整的小花园、远处隐没在云端的巍峨山脉，涂涂改改、修修补补，最终还是将画纸揉成一团，心烦意乱地随手弃置。

 

现如今回想起来，朴灿烈怀着复杂的情绪感念那一场犹如神启的大雨。

 

那一日，父亲母亲受邀去参加首尔东部远郊一位校友的筹办的艺术品展览，路途遥远，他们天还未亮便出了门。

 

朴灿烈罕见地睡到了日上三竿，下楼的时候吴世勋已经洗漱完毕穿戴整齐，在厨房里哼着不知名的调子张罗。食物芳香四溢，朴灿烈越发面红耳赤。表哥是客人，让客人为主人备早餐本就不妥了，不打声招呼客套几句则更显无礼。可是他怵在旋转台阶的末端，像是受咒诅被石化了一样，只木然盯着吴世勋在半掩的厨房门间隐隐绰绰的侧影——稀薄的日光在他的轮廓周围镶上了一道柔和的金边，厨房用围裙松松垮垮堪堪挂在腰际，他的腰着实太细，整个人看起来都轻飘飘的，似乎不去抓住他，他就要就此变得越来越淡薄，直至化为一股青烟凭空消失似的。

 

让时间静止在这一刻吧，他情愿这样一直看下去，看着他。

 

可是吴世勋不知怎的感知到了背后他的目光。嘴上断断续续的哼唱停顿了下来，转过身，先是微微展眉，不经意似地望了他一眼；然后，他笑了，那盈盈笑意不是从嘴角，而是从眼眸之中荡漾开来的，而后再沾染上上翘的眼尾和隆起的颧骨。

 

“早安啊，灿烈。”

 

欢快、友善又亲切，回应这样一句早安简直是世界上最容易做到的事。可朴灿烈发现自己竟然脑子发懵，舌头打结起来。

 

早安，表哥。

 

他心里在纠结着，这句话的语气要怎样拿捏，重音要放哪，声量该是多大，才会显得自然、随意，又不敷衍。直至他在懊恼之中发觉，自己踟蹰的时间似乎过长了，再开口又显得生硬，只得眼睁睁看着吴世勋端着两人份的盘子放在红褐色的花梨木长餐上，在一侧的椅子上坐定了，才叹了一口气，低着头在他对面入座。

 

沉默横亘在他们之间相隔半米的空气中，只有刀叉与碗碟擦碰的清脆声响激起回荡。餐刀轻轻划过水波蛋莹洁雪白的表面，它被戳破了，暖黄色的蛋液就这样徐缓溢出，沾染上翠绿的小菠菜和鲜红的圣女果。

 

为了避免尴尬的对话，朴灿烈始终低着头，光顾着吃。这是他在这许多天来，头一次在父母都不在的情况下和表哥独处一室。

 

他自个儿也闹不明白，不过是几句寒暄罢了，只需要说几句客套的家常话就行了，怎么面对吴世勋就变得这般困难。他明明自认是十足活泼开朗的性格，在学校里、社团里头，无论是面对老师、同窗、后辈，哪处不是左右逢源、混得风生水起。可他现在低着头，脸颊发烫，嘴唇哆嗦，挤不出半个字来，活像一个自闭症儿童。

 

于是表哥又一次赶在他之前开了口。

 

“灿烈，我都不知道你还会画画，姑妈都没有告诉过我。”

 

他受惊一般抬起头，正好瞧见吴世勋将一个色泽鲜红得近乎妖冶的圣女果用叉子送入嘴里。果子艳红，十指莹白，汁水四溢，有一丝鲜红沾染上他的嘴角。

 

“...你...你怎么知道？”

 

他结结巴巴地问，话音未落就又后悔了——这样反问很没礼貌，他甚至忘记了用敬语，不知怎的，他对吴世勋总是要说错话。

 

可是表哥并没有在意，向自己的左手边被圆形玻璃镇纸压着的东西轻轻一瞥，算是示意，语气中带着温和的笑意：“我在阳台边捡到的，我觉得画得很好，扔了太可惜——我可以留着它吗？”

 

朴灿烈只朝那东西瞧了一眼，便觉得一股血气上涌。

 

他那天下午心烦意乱，母亲又忽然有事将他叫到了楼下。他于是便匆忙将画了一半的手稿随手一扔，那张稿纸一定是这样被风带到了窗外，又落到他们两间睡房之间共享的那方露台上的。

 

其实画的也没什么特别的，和他这些天来每天画的几乎一模一样，就连不尽人意的疏错之处也一模一样。这副画试图再现的场景是从他卧室窗户望出去的花园一角，点缀着背景中寥寥几笔带过的远山淡影。最致命的元素出现在这副画的左侧三分之一的地方，那被他用近乎虔诚的笔触去反复触碰、细细描摹，远比他刻画那风姿妖娆的花丛更用心万分的，是坐在凉亭里的那个小小的人影——

 

任谁都能一眼看出那正是吴世勋。

 

朴灿烈猛地一下站了起来，木质的椅脚擦碰地面发出刺耳的声响。他蹙着眉，咬着唇，脸上一阵青一阵白的，似乎是勉力让自己不要发昏过去。

 

吴世勋被他这个样子吓了一跳。他凑上前去，想拉住朴灿烈的胳膊，却被他触电般地甩开了。

 

朴灿烈像躲避着什么疾病一样躲着他的触碰，后退了几步。

 

“对不起...灿烈，我不会再未经允许乱动你的东西了...”

 

吴世勋的声线是柔软的，真挚的，怯生生的。可他越是恳切，朴灿烈就越觉得自己无法承受。他几乎逃一样地一路小跑出了餐厅，只哆哆嗦嗦地甩下一句含糊不清的话：“我...我出去透透风。”

 

一阵轰隆雷鸣之中吴世勋的呼唤在身后朦朦胧胧，他于是加大了步伐，推开前厅的门，冲上入山的窄窄石路，让飘零的丝丝细雨尽情拥抱自己，妄图让这雨丝浇灭心中灼灼燃烧的悸动。

 

他不知道自己在雨中行走了多久。可是，他很快便发现自己不得不往回折返——此刻，那从水杉和柏木高耸的茂密枝叶缝隙之间透出来的青灰色的天空，已骤然转变为浓墨浸染过后的颜色，遮天蔽日的黑云压得很低，暴风雨就要来临了。

 

他忐忑不安地回到房子里，却发现吴世勋并不在屋内。

 

他快步冲进餐厅，脚步之仓促比和方才冲出去的时候比起来过犹不及，每走一步，心里便坠得更沉，直到他面色煞白地发现餐桌上他俩的餐盘仍保持着他离去时刀叉摆放的角度，他才不得不认清了这个事实——

 

这个笨蛋！他的心被高悬着吊了起来，吴世勋肯定是看他连伞都没带，跟着出去追他了。他一路小跑的时候的的确确是有听到吴世勋的声音在身后呼唤他的名字，但他可万万没想到吴世勋会就那样跟着他进了山。这段隐蔽在崇山峻岭之间的山路是那样崎岖难行，甚至有一些地方压根就没有路，顽石和尖锐的岩块时不时突兀地冒出未被推平的黄土之间，更常常有根基不稳的黏软土层，尤其是在这样湿滑的雨天，无异于重重陷阱，饶是他这样从小熟悉这一带环境的人，都没少摔过跟头，更何况是在这漆黑如夜的雨天里，更何况吴世勋完全不熟路。

 

他的心脏就快跳出嗓子眼，双手发抖地从壁柜里翻出了雨衣，便急不可耐地再次冲出了门。

 

这时的雨已然下得很大了，不再是柔柔的雨丝，而是暴虐的豆大雨滴，扑在面上甚至能激起轻微的痛感，他勉力让自己的脚步不至于虚浮，心被这冷雨浇打得粉碎。

 

直到他终于在一棵大榕树下寻到了那片洁白。他的表哥无力地靠在一块表面光滑的巨石边缘，被狂风肆虐吹折伞骨的那把雨伞无力地倒在他腿边。榕树广茂的树冠为他充当了临时的屏障，可完全抵挡不住这肆虐的风裹挟着残暴冰雨。吴世勋的皮肤本就很白，此刻连嘴唇也失去血色，便整个人都与那件湿漉漉皱巴巴的白衬衫融为一色了，显得那样纤薄，朴灿烈错觉他看到的不过是一个半透明的影子。

 

“对不起...灿烈...我好像扭伤脚了。”

 

“对不起”！他见到自己第一句竟是对不起——朴灿烈感到一股近乎愤怒的冲动在身体里四处流窜，最终回流到了他的心房，敲打着它，刺痛了它。

 

他在他面前蹲下，将吴世勋已然被淋得湿透的发着冷颤的身子细细裹进那件雨衣里，让吴世勋的双手从后面环住自己的脖颈，将他的两条腿在自己腰上牢牢地固定住，然后才轻缓地、小心翼翼地站了起来。

 

他一直都知道吴世勋瘦，但直到他将表哥这样背起来，他才意识到他竟然是这样的轻，扑在他后颈的鼻息又是那样的微弱。他下意识地紧紧地抱着绕过他腰部的两条细瘦的腿，从膝盖处将它们紧紧扣住，就像是奋力去把握住某种没有实体的东西。

 

回屋的路上雨势有增无减，雨滴肆意乘着山风横冲直撞，有一些甚至流进了朴灿烈的眼睛。水滴不停地在他面颊上滑落，他觉得眼睛很酸很酸。

 


	4. Chapter 4

他们再次踏入客厅的时候，正赶上回程的父亲母亲前脚刚进门。表兄弟两人从头到脚淋得湿漉漉的，一进门落脚之处便淅淅沥沥落下一滩水洼，吴世勋靠在朴灿烈背上脸色惨白，活像被打蔫了的花骨朵儿。

 

夫妻俩瞧见这场景不由得面面相觑。最终还是母亲率先反应过来，用她女性独有的第六感隐约摸索到事情原委，不由分说就是一顿训斥铺天盖地而来，怒火倾覆朝向的自然只有朴灿烈——你知不知道表哥家里都出了什么事？为什么今年我们要接他过来？这孩子一夜之间失去双亲已是万分不幸，就为着你那点孩子气的可笑自尊心，你就非要给人家添堵？

 

吴世勋彻底昏迷过去之前，犹自气若游丝地念念道：“...姑妈，不关灿烈的事，我自己跑出去的...”

 

赶来的医生为吴世勋做了细致的检查，所幸他脚上只是扭伤，未伤及筋骨，涂些药静养几日便好。倒是晾在雨中足足有半小时，诱发了风寒，继而彻底发展为一场高烧。吴世勋于是连着两日都神志不清，卧倒在床上不省人事，呓语不止，面色泛着不自然的红，漂亮鬓角细细密密布满晶莹汗珠。

 

朴灿烈沉默不言地在吴世勋枕畔照顾了他一天一夜。母亲十足欣慰，还以为是她那日的严厉训斥终于起到了效果，她满意地看着儿子无微不至而任劳任怨地照料高烧中的表哥，替他喂粥、吃药，擦汗、更衣，很是有一副终于开始“懂事”的样子。

 

第三日，吴世勋终于恢复了意识，可以开口说上几句话，甚至下床在房间里轻微走动了。可那日被凄风苦雨洗净后的雾霭又再度萦绕上朴灿烈心头，他又一次地丧失了那日将表哥背起时的油然而生的那股莫名勇气。他当然盼得吴世勋早日好转，却又隐隐希望他别那么快恢复说话的气力。

 

趁着吴世勋侧躺着小憩的当回，他以为他的确是睡着了，把退烧药和一杯温水轻轻往床头柜前一放，便鬼鬼祟祟放低脚步声想仓皇逃离。

 

吴世勋在他身后叫住了他，声音依然透着虚。

 

“灿烈...”

 

他一回过头便警铃大作，暗暗在心里大叫不好——吴世勋侧卧在床上，柔软的灯光雕刻出他的侧颜。那盏床头灯的灯罩下点缀着一圈长短不一的细碎珠串，因着方才他将退烧药重重摆在床头柜上激起的振动的缘故，五颜六色的珠串在空中不安地摇曳着，折射着幽暗的光束也摇曳在吴世勋眼底，眼波闪烁，像月光下微微颤动的碎浪。

 

“怎么了表哥？我把药放这里了，你有什么别的事的话，我就在隔壁。”

 

这话说得又客气，又体贴，尽到了一个主人家应尽的礼貌。话就这么摆在这了，即便是立即转身离去也不会显得失礼。

 

可是他死活办不到。

 

吴世勋眉头微蹙地望着他，轻轻地摇了摇头，向他伸出了一只手。

 

旋即，他发现自己情不自禁地接过了它。

 

他惊讶地发现——一旦摸上这只手，一旦触碰到他的肌肤，一切都变得如此简单明了。这手不仅触感柔嫩细腻，而且竟是那样的轻，他错觉自己是捧起了一枝兰花；他的四指战战兢兢地将那微凉指尖斜斜托起，大拇指轻轻地拂过那因微微凸出的圆形骨节，这手上的皮肤细腻又莹洁，他可以看见那白皙之下微微透出来的细细的青色血管。他痴痴地看着这双手被仔细叠在自己的手上，是中世纪的骑士对公主行吻手礼前双手交叠的姿势。

 

吴世勋低垂下了眼睛，羽扇般的睫毛在他平坦的颧骨上投下一圈阴翳，他迟疑着说：

 

“灿烈，我总在想...我是不是哪里做得不对...或者无意中做了让你不喜欢的事...我总觉得...”

 

“——你觉得什么？”

 

他有些鲁莽地喘着粗气，打断了吴世勋的话。

 

“——总觉得你是不是有点讨厌我。”

 

“......世勋！”

 

折损他多日的神秘魔咒啊，破解的咒语原来竟是如此容易，他下意识将那素手攒得更紧了。察觉到这一点之后，他赶紧松开了些力度，换用两掌一起，小心翼翼地像包起一件玻璃造的易碎品一般，将那只手从两侧托了起来。他就着手中这样的姿势，缓缓地蹲了下身，最终跪在了吴世勋的枕畔。

 

“——我从来...从来都没有讨厌过你。”

 

就在刚才那一刹那，就在他触碰到吴世勋微凉指尖的那一瞬间，有什么东西忽然贯穿了他的全身，并顺着奔腾的血液逆流，最终涌回大脑。他终于——在这平白无故浪费掉的这十余个好日子的负隅抵抗之后——他终于触碰到了这些天以来令他坐立不安的真相，坦然拥抱了它。

 

他虔诚地抬眼仰视着吴世勋的脸，发现表哥的脸上又浮现出了两周前在楼下餐厅里第一次见到他时如出一辙的，淡淡的笑容。

 

他此刻心里既恼火，又欣喜，笨拙而放肆地上前吻住了吴世勋的唇。

 

直到大病初愈的人儿被吻得快要岔气了才忍心轻轻推开他，说，“灿烈，我真的快喘不过气来了”，他方才终于肯停下。他痴痴地望着面前的人，接着又将视线下移，发现那只手还被自己小心翼翼地护在两掌之间。而他的表哥看起来一时半会真的顺不过气来了，于是他只好将满腔爱意通过炙热的唇，一遍又一遍地烙印在那白皙的手背和柔嫩的指尖上。

 

他每吻那手一次，便颤抖着声音喊他一声“世勋”，他不厌其烦地吻着，也不厌其烦地喊着他的名字；于是，吴世勋也就不厌其烦地一声声应着他。他们就这样笨拙地继续这个荒唐的游戏，仿佛这样就可以把那荒废掉的两个星期的疏远给弥补回来似的。


	5. Chapter 5

次日清晨，朴灿烈在夏日蝉鸣和热烈晨曦之中醒来。一缕阳光穿过薄薄的玻璃和白色蕾丝窗帘，从未妥善合拢的遮光帘缝隙泄入，柔柔地擦过他的颧骨和鼻尖，带着被稀释过后的热度，并不足以令他感到灼热。

他也不挪动身子，躲这偷跑入室内的一缕阳光。而是就那样躺在床上，睁着眼睛，干瞪着顶上刷得雪白的天花板和小型顶灯，呆愣了许久。

接着，他用双手捂着自己的脸，无声地笑了出来。

他推开自己卧室房门的那一瞬间，对面吴世勋的房门也倏忽一下被打开，两扇木门边缘轻擦地板和门楣，吱啦作响，两道声音在空中相碰，近乎重叠。

心头千万只蝴蝶翅膀翩跹，是吴世勋的形容映入了他的眼帘。他几乎无暇思考，潜意识偷跑在理性分析之前——今日的表哥似乎有什么焕然一新的变化了。于是他视线下沉，从头到脚将他打量仔细——终于不是白衬衫和黑色牛仔裤了，一件蓝底花白条纹的亚麻上衣松松垮垮被两侧肩峰撑起，下身只一条长度恰恰露出膝盖的白色短裤。

他原以为表哥脸部和颈部的皮肤已足够白了，可那终于裸露出的白皙小腿简直像从出生起便从未得见日光，像养在白瓷瓶里水生植物柔嫩的花茎，可又绝非细瘦无力，那纤细是埋在骨架里的，紧实利落的一层薄薄肌肉却属舞者独有，自莹润的脚踝上方延伸，停留在微微凸出的膝盖骨处收紧。

他意识到他盯着那两截雪白小腿盯了太久，才恍然重抬眼去瞧吴世勋的面容。毫无疑问，头两日里将表哥折磨得形容憔悴的高烧已全然消殆，这面孔而今色若春晓，两颊气色鲜妍如新桃，比以往任何时刻看起来都更动人。

“早安啊，灿烈。”

他的心上人微微向他颔首，如果不是他颧骨下方和娇小的耳垂上那几乎在晨光之中微不可察的泛红，他几乎都要以为昨晚的一切不过是昏沉夏夜里氤氲而生的一场曼丽绮梦。

还有他嘴角绽放出的那一朵微笑——他从前有冲着自己这样笑过吗？为什么他从前没能发现，他这样微笑起来的时候嘴会撑起一颗爱心的形状，心尖的位置正点缀着两颗俏皮的虎牙？

“早安...世勋。”

他一开口，便发觉自己的声线像被砂纸磨砺过一样嘶哑而缠绵，压抑着永日的暑气。昨夜，当他第三次在吴世勋房门前折返，向他最后一次道晚安时，他的声音听起来也是这样嘶哑而缠绵。

吴世勋像是也想到了同样的画面似的，带着一丝玩味的笑歪着脑袋望向他。

他们就这样傻乎乎地互相对视着，直到母亲尖锐的声线冲破天花板，自蜿蜒曲折的环形阶梯从楼下的餐厅传来。

他比了一个夸张的手势，让吴世勋在他前面先下楼。他便可以跟在他后面，以略微俯视的角度欣赏从那件条纹上衣领口露出的洁白后颈。

这件衣服比吴世勋从前穿的那些白衬衫的领口要宽敞多了，他压抑着心跳想。他于是可以好好地得以观察：那雪白的颈子末端是如何通过一个不可思议的折线延展到舒展的肩窝，平直的线条末端又是怎样审慎地凸起，衔接到隆起的肩峰。

他越看越觉得他的背影也着实可爱，如果说吴世勋的正面是百分百的可爱，那他的背影起码也是百分之九十八的可爱。

吴世勋用鼻音哼着一首他似曾相识、却叫不出名字的协奏曲的曲调。他走路的时候分明背脊挺得似一颗小白杨，可在这样下台阶的时候，却偏喜欢一颠一颠地，躯干随步伐轻轻晃荡，双臂垂在身体两侧自然摇摆。他就这样慢吞吞地挪动到楼梯的拐角，楼梯紧挨着的木质墙壁上挂着几代祖宗的黑白肖像——走过那个拐角，他们几近交叠的身影便不止将经受这些沉默的注视，而是会被楼下餐厅里父亲母亲的视线捕捉到了。

表哥下半截身子已经落满了晨间金灿灿的光，上半身却仍处在楼梯间的暗影一隅。这个瞬间猛地攫住了朴灿烈——他从后面抓住了吴世勋摇摇晃晃的右臂，另一只手则伸向前方，去托住吴世勋纤巧的尖下巴，让他上半身转回来面对自己，然后飞快地在他唇上啄了一下。

这一切发生得太快，吴世勋甚至来不及闭上双眼，慌张的睫毛扑闪着在他侧脸擦过，他便已经放开了他。少年的脸上挂满了得意洋洋的笑，而表哥的脸上又染上两片淡淡红霞。吴世勋觉得似乎出言训他也不是，往回走也不是，于是朴灿烈的前胸被他落下轻轻两拳头，便算是教训了。那两拳其实软绵绵的，力度近乎没有，却是锤得朴灿烈头晕眼花的。

他看着吴世勋再快速转过身去，修长的腿三步并作两步地跨下了余下的几层台阶，向着洒满金辉的明亮的餐厅方向走去。

他在心里纠正——方才算的，不对，表哥应是连背影也百分之百的可爱。

 

 

这天的早餐是新榨的橙汁配煎蛋和培根。培根煎得有些硬了，金黄酥脆地躺在白瓷餐盘上，切开来时手腕上得憋着股劲儿。朴灿烈仔细比划着刀叉，吴世勋就坐在他左手边上。十七岁的少年个头本就窜得人高马大，动作稍稍大些，他们的手肘会轻轻地碰在一起——吴世勋光滑的、淡粉色的肘弯。

这样的事情发生了大概第三次之后，他终于是忍不住笑出了声。他偏过头，表哥也与他交换了一个亮晶晶的眼神。

父亲仍心不在焉地一边吃着，一边读摆在面前的晨报。母亲见他俩这般打打闹闹，不复前些时候生疏的模样，很是松了一口气的样子。

母亲问表哥现在感觉怎么样了，表哥回答说，他觉得自己已经完全好了。

朴灿烈的左腿在桌子底下慢慢地挪动，去寻找吴世勋的。

母亲提及他大病初愈，以防万一，还是不要穿得这样少。表哥回答说，不知怎的，今早起来便觉得热得很，就穿这么些，还觉得后背随时要冒汗。

朴灿烈的膝盖碰上了吴世勋的。吴世勋没有躲。

母亲于是感叹，说年轻真好。又说，你们这些小年轻就是这样，看灿烈前两周那个样子，还以为你俩非得打一架不可...灿烈那个发小，叫金什么仁来的那个，改天我跟你细细说来，灿烈还是个小男孩的时候，跟人家不打不相识，结果现在还不是成了能穿一条裤子的兄弟...不过，你们之间毕竟有血缘关系，就更添不同了...无论如何，终于变亲近了就好。

朴灿烈看着自己盘子里的残羹，母亲声调忽高忽低的说话声都粘成了模模糊糊的一团，他将所有的感官都集中到了左边小腿外侧的部分——这个部位本不该是触觉灵敏的地方，因而需要格外地聚精会神，将所有的心神都凝聚在那一点。感受着吴世勋轻轻晃动着小腿的韵律，他觉得他们肌肤之间摩挲的丝帛般的声音明显得很，自己心跳的声音更是大得着实吓人。他感知得到自己浑身的血液在血管里奔腾、涌动，回流至脑内的时候，激起一阵近乎耳鸣般的轰隆。

然后一切又归于沉寂了，表哥清脆爽朗的笑声将他从蔓延的情热里捞了出来，表哥回答母亲的话，说：

 

 

 

“——我一直一直都想和灿烈早点变亲近。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

“——所以，现在你能正式送我一副画吗？”

 

懒洋洋地抛出这句话的时候，吴世勋正支起一侧手肘，侧卧着靠在软皮沙发上，活像一只软绵绵的猫。

 

窗外霹下一道白色的闪电——又是一场盛夏急雨，将他们围困进白石砌成的四壁。吴世勋半躺半坐在沙发里，而朴灿烈靠着沙发坐在柔软的地毯上，两双眼睛虽是同样盯着电视荧幕，心思却是俱不在那光影流动之间。在沙发后侧，隔着起居室的长桌，母亲正在和她的朋友絮絮叨叨通着电话话家常。

 

明眼人都看得出，朴灿烈对待表哥的态度简直是发生了一百八十度的剧变，而这变化来得又是那样突然——他有时当然会忐忑不安地想，母亲会不会已经看出了什么端倪？

 

可是他旋即又会这样安慰自己：自己难道做错了什么吗？难道父亲和母亲不是从表哥过来的第一天起，就盼着他们早日变得亲近吗？人人都喜欢表哥，他只不过是比他们所有人都要更喜欢他一点。

 

“那......我觉得那都不能称得上画，”少年苦恼地挠了挠头，“——就是一顿乱涂，你要是喜欢，我认认真真画好一幅送给你。”

 

“不啊，我觉得灿烈画得很好。”

 

他爱极了听表哥喊他的名字。那把声音和一般这个年龄的男孩子听起来都不大一样，像是在春茶里浸泡过，又有些像还没变声的孩童。CHAN-YEOL...CHAN-YEOL...自己的名字被他念得那样千回百转，柔软而缠绵，激得他心上荡漾起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

 

“真的画得不好。”他踟蹰着开口。“尤其是...画你的那部分。”

 

“怎么？我觉得画得挺像我的。”

 

他猛地摇了摇头，微微转过身，目光正碰上吴世勋敞开的领口。锁骨上方划出两道浅浅沟壑，雪白的前胸从被撑开的扣子间隙冒出撩人的一星半点，他右侧的脖颈处上面镶嵌着一颗小小的黑痣。

 

“真的不好...很难画…你的比例。”

 

他做贼心虚地转了回来，咽了咽口水，低着头像是在掩饰着什么，又往前倾了下身，去取摆在茶几上的夏日冰饮。

 

那两个一模一样的镶纹玻璃杯紧紧地挨在一起，杯子外壁滑落的水渍都在大理石茶几上化成了一滩。两个杯子里头盛着的都是一模一样加了青柠的薄荷水，浮着冰块的水面高度也相差无几。他其实已经不大确定自己刚才喝过的是哪一杯，可直到他将杯缘送到唇边，吴世勋到底也没吱声。

 

凉丝丝的汽水顺着喉头一路直下，数不清的细碎泡沫在肺里湮灭，玻璃杯壁的水珠沾湿了他一手，沁凉的触感使得他手心微微地发麻。他用手背擦了擦嘴，回头对上表哥一脸高深莫测的神情。

 

吴世勋调整了一下坐姿，将整个脊背完全交给了后发柔软的沙发靠垫，双手绕过折叠起来的那条腿的膝盖，冲着他眨了眨眼睛，说：“可能因为你也没什么机会看仔细。”

 

他大脑宕机了约莫两三秒，去琢磨表哥说的是不是他想的那个意思。

 

“...可…可以吗？”他发现自己的声音结结巴巴。

 

“没什么不可以的，我发烧那几天你不是都帮我换过衣服吗？”

 

“世勋！”他不可置信地瞪大了圆溜溜的眼睛，语气急促又冤屈，“...那种时候我哪顾得上这种事情？”

 

吴世勋赶紧轻轻将一只葱白食指抵在嘴前，示意他——母亲还在隔着不到十米远的同一个房间里呢。

 

当着父母的面，他还是得规规矩矩喊他表哥的。

 

“...我知道的啦，表哥这不是逗逗你嘛。”

 

吴世勋从容地变换了一下姿势，伸展了一下双腿。这样一来，靠在沙发边缘的朴灿烈的上半身几乎完全落在了他两腿之间，他轻轻地伸出小腿蹭了一下他的肩，滑溜溜的，轻轻的一触，很亲昵的举动。

 

朴灿烈便马上又没脾气了。

 

“那...什么时候？”

 

吴世勋缓缓地弯腰凑上前，贴着他的耳朵将那声轻语送了进去。

 

“...现在？”

 

 

 

于是他们一前一后步履轻巧地上了楼，溜进了吴世勋的房间。朴灿烈说，这个时间点，那间房里的采光会比较好。

 

他重重地在正对睡床的椅子上坐下，才发觉自己竟是两手空空，没有画具又谈何作画，于是又更重重地站起来，推门去隔壁取东西。

 

他再敲门的时候紧张得双手都在发抖，鬼鬼祟祟地拧开门把手，只轻轻拉开一个窄窄的缝隙，将自己的身躯挤了进去，随后便迅速地合上了门。

 

吴世勋已经不着寸缕地半卧在床上，望向他的神色坦荡自如。他倒是不自在地将画板挡在了自己腰际。

 

从门边到椅旁，不过寥寥数步而已，朴灿烈的步子很别扭，像是个不会走路的人。

 

他的下身胀得难受，以至于一开始连手都不稳。刚把画板立起来，铅笔就脱了手掉在地上。他狼狈地弯腰去捡，板子又掉了。吴世勋看得他手忙脚乱，忍不住噗嗤笑出了声，起身想下床来帮他，被他连忙摆手制止了。

 

“...世勋你…你别动了。”

 

一开始总是很艰难的。他落下的第一笔就歪了，他将它擦掉，重新落了一笔，又歪了。他深深地吸了一口气，稳住笔头，强迫自己去想象花园里的那棵无花果树，团簇着凉亭的月季、三色堇和其他不知名的小花，日光被树影切割成千万缕，他心上的人就被围拢在那片芬芳之间。于是，那副他一直想要描绘的画面的构图在脑海里逐渐浮现成形，笔头在纸上沙沙作响，仿佛是画笔自己带着灵在纸面上游走。朴灿烈觉着自己的元神已被一分为二，一半的他被这有如神助的画笔牵制着，另一半却在飞快地运转着，思考着。

 

吴世勋的身子。骨架纤薄的，修长匀称的身子。上半身倚着床板，下半身一条腿自然落在床上，挨得他近的那条腿弯曲起来，双手自然地在膝头交叠。两腿之间既生着和自己一样的东西，那究竟该是什么能解释这身体对自己的致命般的吸引力。过去的十七年间，他从来都认为自己喜欢的该是女孩子，他并不丰富的性知识和初启蒙都来源于和死党偷偷躲在高中宿舍里看的不可描述的禁片。表哥的身体，和片子里那些柔软、丰美的女孩子的身体是大有不同的———四肢纤细，却是紧绷的；臀部圆翘，箍着的胯骨却是窄窄的。现在他已将那些平素里氤氲幻想的部位，和那些平日里藏在衣料之下无缘得见的部位都看得清晰了，以一个画手审慎的目光看得仔仔细细了，他仍然觉得奇妙非凡，渴望侵犯这具身体的欲望炽热而强烈，生动迅猛超过他所认知的任何一种渴望。

 

笔终于是停下了。他大喘着气，汗流浃背，犹如已经经历一场酣畅情事。

 

他把那张纸从画板上小心翼翼地扯了下来，递给了表哥。

 

吴世勋看见它的那一瞬间便愣住了。他颤颤巍巍接过那张画，双手捧着那张厚实的素描纸的方式，就如同它薄如蝉翼一般。

 

朴灿烈觉得自个儿的心都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，自吴世勋接过画的那一刻算起，到他终于开口的那一瞬，度秒如年。

 

“...这就是灿烈眼中的我吗？”吴世勋的肩头和睫毛都在微微地颤动着，他抬起眼来，对着他，以一种颇为郑重的语气说，“...我很喜欢，真的很喜欢。”

 

“那你要怎么奖励我？世勋，你该怎么奖励我？”冲动使他有些口不择言了，他浑身发烫，像正午的艳阳。

 

“———说好了是送我的，现在怎么又讨要奖励了？”吴世勋挑了挑眉，望向他的目光坦坦荡荡。

 

朴灿烈一时语塞，竟是不知道该接上句什么好。

 

然而下一秒，表哥晶莹白皙的手却是滑进了他的裤裆。宽松的短裤被从裤头轻轻扯下，他满脸通红地看着自己已经涨成紫红色的狰狞性器被握到那白皙的手里。

 

手部是人体结构中最精妙的部位，那里的骨分布得严密，肉长多了长少了都不行，纤秾合度才构成最恰如其分的美感。恰恰是这双手他以最郑重其事的笔触描摹，他觉着这双手简直该被安进教堂穹顶的壁画里，而不仅仅是停留在一页朴素的素描纸上。这双手此刻握着他的勃起，拇指在茎头轻轻揉捏。他羞愧难当，觉着这手抓着自己的污秽之物简直不啻一种亵渎，更别提当吴世勋嫣红的小嘴开始试探性地吞吐那硕大之物，他几乎不忍看下去，可强烈涌来的快感却驱使着他挺着腰，将柱身更多地送入温热潮湿的口腔里去。

 

“不是奖励哦...”吮吸的间隙吴世勋抬起眼，双颊微微泛红，语气倒是颇为镇定，“...是因为喜欢灿烈，所以才做的。”

 

血气方刚的年轻男孩拿来的什么经验，没撑得住多久便缴械投了降。他急急忙忙地抽出那物什，反呛得吴世勋咳了几声。

 

见了鬼的敲门声恰恰在这一刻响起了，朴灿烈扶着半软的性器吓得不敢吱声。母亲的声音隔着薄薄的木板门传过来：“——世勋，你看见灿烈了吗？”

 

吴世勋赶紧伸手捂住了朴灿烈的嘴，用眼神询问他：方才锁门了吗？

 

朴灿烈惊慌的眼瞪得老大。他大脑一片空白，惊惧夹杂着高潮后的倦怠，几乎就要两眼一黑昏过去，战战兢兢看了眼门闩，这方才如释重负地点点头。

 

于是吴世勋稳住声线，颤颤巍巍回了声：“姑妈，我刚才睡午觉呢。灿烈他…大概是刚才出去了。”

 

“...出去了？似乎也没听见出门的声响。”

 

两个人于是靠在门后大气都不敢出一声，母亲迟疑了一会，还是走开了；他们屏息凝神，听着哒哒的脚步声音终于远去，对上彼此惊慌的眼，终于是忍不住捂住嘴，放肆笑了开来。

 

 

 

tbc.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 他们真将那事进行到底，竟又是两日之后了。

这两日天气依然不好，老天似乎是在考验着他们的耐心，提着一口气，将上半年未落尽的雨水尽数倾倒了干净。父母出门的计划几度搁浅，他们在屋子里也不好施展手脚瞎胡闹。有时候，是在走廊间交换几个蜻蜓点水般的吻，有时候是在房间里难耐地互相爱抚。没有条件，也没有空间进行到下一步了。母亲的睡眠这些年来一直很浅，常常夜里睡不着，便索性潜入书房里抄誊书信。他们若是真的闹出什么动静，很难不被发现抓个正行。

三日之后，终于迎来了一个彻头彻尾的艳阳天。

说是艳阳天，其实山里的艳阳，被密林筛过去一道，褪去了毒辣，只余下柔柔的暖。朴灿烈执意要带着表哥去林子里玩，父母也允了。一踏上入山的那条小径，他便郑重其事地牵起吴世勋的手。美其名曰：山路险峻，我可不能让你又摔着了。

他就这样牵着他走在一片清幽之间，前两日雨水的浸润让足下的土层松软，路边的含羞草上尽挂着露珠，分不清是晨露还是雨露。他们越过了一座不高不矮的小丘，又走过一条石板粗粗铺成的羊肠小道，密林遮天蔽日，越是深处越是清凉。吴世勋不禁打趣道，灿烈想把我拐到哪去呢？破天荒的，朴灿烈没有答，耳朵尖上冒出一团红来。

绕过一棵三人环臂方能环抱的大榕树，吴世勋忍不住惊叹出声了。一泓状似新月形的清池在眼前现了形，盘根错节的树根脚下一块如人工凿过一般光洁石壁，构成仙池的天然门屏，除却长长地垂落在水面的树枝，汀上更有毛茛亭亭，红罂妩媚，三色堇俏丽。山景虽美，此前一路看过来尽是上穷碧落的绿，冷不丁突然撞破这一番饕餮色彩盛筵，宛如走进一幅古典油画里。

朴灿烈的手微微地在发抖，不知怎的看起来似乎有些紧张。他对吴世勋说：“欢迎来到我的秘密花园。”

自从他十一岁那年在这一带玩耍嬉戏，无意间撞见这一泓清池，他就一直在心里将这地方视为专属，尘世间独独属于朴灿烈的一方小天地。其实后来他长大了，多少有些摸清楚了，隔着个小山头，这块土地的归属权大抵归不到朴家的地产里头去，但他仍执意如此认为。这片山麓本就人烟稀少，除了朴家的老房子，最近的邻居也在两三公里之外，更何况这里离开大路也极远了，一般人很少能找到这块地方来。这地方，他从未引旁人来过，就连宥拉姐也没有。而此刻，这里不止是属于朴灿烈的一方小天地，也是属于吴世勋的了。

“夏天在里头泡个澡，很舒服的。”

他故意将这句话说得十分干脆。又怕吴世勋看出他的心思似的，自己三下五除二脱了衣服，就一脚跃进了池子里。冰凉而温柔的水漫上，骤然下降的体温让他错觉心脏都有些缩紧。他转过头，吴世勋又是似笑非笑地看着他，十指绕上衣襟，一颗又一颗扣子地解，轻柔徐缓。末了再解裤子皮带，脱鞋。朴灿烈盯着看也不是，不看也不是。

“嘶...好凉...”偏偏吴世勋一派懵懂又新奇的样子，这样的很多时刻里，朴灿烈常觉得表哥像个孩子，倒是比自己还稚嫩几分。他先是半蹲下来探出一只脚试了试水温，这才慢慢地、一步步地踏进来。也不知道过去多久，他才在池子里站定了。池子里的水不深，堪堪没过两人的腰线。

吴世勋心里可没有他那样七上八下的，只喟叹着果真很舒服。他微微地朝后一仰，让身子自然地浮在了水面上，只露出一张脸，和伸展开的双臂末端微微抬起的指尖。朴灿烈怔怔看着这一幅画面，觉得他看起来像米莱斯的奥菲利亚。旋即，他立马意识到了这个联想中裹挟着的不详之意，赶忙将这个念头驱赶出脑海。

吴世勋在水里很是自在扑腾一会，才察觉出表弟的不对劲。他凑上前去，给了朴灿烈一个安抚意味的吻。

山泉清凉，包裹着燥热的年轻身体。水中的肌肤相触总令人错觉虚实不明，需要抱得更紧，挨得更近，纠缠得更严密。朴灿烈毫无经验，一见得吴世勋隐忍着眉头微皱，便颇有些进退两难的样子。没关系的，吴世勋在他耳边说，灿烈，没关系的。

末了他们靠在那块光洁石壁处发呆，池水看着仍和来时一般明澈。密阳刺透了层层叠叠的枝叶，跌落水中斜斜画出道道光柱。吴世勋的气息久久才平复过来，沉默了半晌，忽然笑着说，下回我可不敢在这里头泡澡了。

表哥啊，好生奇怪，这股子羞赧劲头总是慢个半拍上来，倒让朴灿烈更欢喜了。他在水里箍住吴世勋的腰，说，我可不，我以后每个夏天都要来。

吴世勋用肘弯象征性地往后撞了一下他，似乎是在嗔怨他的厚颜无耻。朴灿烈被一撞，忽然又想起什么来了。

“世勋，明年也会过来的吧？”

吴世勋淡淡地应了声：“...明年这时候…我大抵是在伦敦吧。”

夏日的终曲即伴随着离别——这个简单的事实，朴灿烈却是头一次意识到。夏日有多么地可爱，他就是多么的快乐。他置身于这份快乐之中，竟然从未察觉，夏日的脚步怎样地来，也便是怎样从容不迫地辞去。

突如其来的惆怅击中了他，他闷闷地，小心翼翼地问：“...那以后我们还能经常见面吗？我是说，暑期结束过后...”

“这都才刚开始呢，怎么就想着结束时的事了？”

很突兀地，吴世勋打断了他。灿然一笑赶跑了少年的忧愁。哪怕只是一剂暂时的止疼剂，贪欢一时便是一时，不作多想。

他们又在池子很是腻歪了一番，直到暮色四起，池水中的寒气渐渐地凝重了起来，再泡下去，便是要双双着凉了。

回途莫名觉着比来时更远，虚脱似的倦怠之中，他们一路无言。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

时间的流逝作用在吴世勋身上的方式，似乎是与旁人都是截然不同的。朴灿烈时常产生这样的错觉——在他周身，时光似乎是停滞了，于是当下的瞬间身后又挨着是下一个瞬间，可这闪耀着金光的无数瞬间之间似乎像是断了线，彼此之间并不紧密地相连：因而，萦绕在他身边的过去和未来都成了一片暧昧不清的玫瑰色雾霭。于是，吴世勋对他说：闭着眼拥抱当下吧、不要向前看，他就真的遗忘了过去，也遗忘了未来。

 

生活仍在继续向前。只是从前平常的一切都因为那个人的存在和陪伴而显得有所不同了，隐秘的爱恋流淌在那些小日常里，为那些再平凡不过的小日常蒙上了一层半梦幻的色泽。他甚至分不清楚这是由于在父母眼皮底子下见缝插针与亲表哥偷欢而分外刺激，还是青春的冲动本就是如此难以抗拒。他们抓紧一切可能的机会互相爱抚，制造若有若无的肢体接触，仅仅是一点点肌肤的触碰都令他为之震颤。

 

在偶尔那么几个终于逮着机会的大好日子里——那几个真真正正只有他们俩一同共处一室的日子里，他们像萨德侯爵附体一样疯狂地做爱，从卧室到书房，从客厅到花园，然后再回到卧室，从早到晚，做到脑子发昏，意识只剩下黏糊糊的一团。

 

有几回，他注视着吴世勋那张圣徒般的面孔，眉头蹙着苦痛与欢愉，因着自己施与的进犯而逐渐迷狂，修长的脖颈延伸出不可思议的优美弧度，身体像花蕾绽放开来一样迎接情欲的洗礼，绞着他，附着他，缠着他，而他感觉自己像是深深地嵌在了他身体里。他甚至觉得就是这样死在他身体里，他也一定甘之若饴的。

 

连续高潮过后的那股空虚的亢奋之下，他给吴世勋草草画下过许多幅速写。其实那会儿他往往连笔都拿不稳，笔法缭乱而轻狂，那画却很古怪地十分传神。涂着描着，他往往又觉得他十分可爱，用笔来膜拜显然不够，得用吻在他身上写下赞美诗，赞美他的肩，赞美他的腿，赞美他的腰，他平坦的紧绷的小腹，背沟和腹股沟那柔柔的凹陷，右边颈子上那颗小小的痣...不知怎的，他每回总能有新的发现，仿佛他的可爱之处怎么也寻不够，从爱的泉眼处不断地迸发出来似的。

 

有那么一个下午，阳光十分温柔地透过蕾丝窗帘爬进来，四周寂静无声，连蝉都停止了鸣叫。他不知道那一日他们已经荒唐了究竟多少回。总之，他分明觉着自己已经累得浑身骨头都快散架、五脏六腑都叫嚣着疲惫的空虚，却是油然而生一股冲动，衣服也不穿一件，不顾满腿粘腻的汗液和精液，便裸身拨弄起了他心爱的吉他。他学吉他不过两年，但这种简单的弦乐器对于一个从小练钢琴的人而言上手极快。吴世勋也懒得穿衣服，侧躺在床上，随手扯一席薄被盖在腰间，遮不住满身他刚才留下的疯狂的烙印，听着他给自己弹唱。

 

Radiohead的《Creep》，一曲极迷狂压抑的情歌，吴世勋听过原曲，觉着它绝望得像野兽的嘶吼。可朴灿烈将他唱得和羽毛般温柔：You float like a feather in a beautiful world，他对吴世勋轻轻地唱。

 

吴世勋听完之后有些怔怔地对他说，这歌其实不大适合你。

 

其实朴灿烈也觉得不适合，Thom Yorke分明是个离群索居的天才怪胎，用自己的天才的自怨自艾自卑浇灌出了一朵卑微的阴翳之花。而他呢？他外向、开朗、自信，很可能是全天底下距离自卑这种情绪最远的一号人物。可他刚开始学吉他就发了疯似地翻来覆去练习这首歌，莫名地迷恋那段简单的和弦，那时他当然意想不到，自己有一天会为吴世勋弹唱这首歌。可那一瞬间，指尖抚上那木质吉他的颤动的弦，那旋律便自然而然地流泻而出——潜意识里他就想为他弹唱这一首歌。他想：在在意的人跟前，人总归是情怯的。

 

他后来又接着又弹又唱，吴世勋也接着端凝地听。他胡乱地给他演奏了几首自己写的曲子，旋律稚嫩结构简单，磕磕绊绊的直白歌词——磕磕绊绊到最后他自己都有些不好意思的地步。吴世勋却评价道，灿烈很有天赋，嗓音也很有魅力，简直可以去当歌手。

 

他回答说，其实我小时候是有梦想过当歌手的。

 

“——那后来呢？”

 

吴世勋问，一问出口便有些后悔。熠熠生辉的杏仁眼在他面前扑闪了几下，朴灿烈说：“后来就没有后来了。”

 

其实那个梦想至今都未曾彻底死亡。每一次，在学校进行文艺汇演上台，当那一缕柔柔的追光打在他身上，他开始低吟浅唱，听得台下观众在黑暗之中仿佛达成一种共同默契一般地同时屏住了呼吸，他会觉得或许在另一个时空，在另一个平行宇宙里，朴灿烈是为了舞台而生的，说不定那个在那个舞台之上，与他共沐荣光的正是吴世勋。

 

但那便不是归属于此生此世的幸福了。

 

他是朴家唯一的男性继承人，从出生起便沿着一条光辉的大路一路向前飞驰着。对于自己日后要上哪一所大学、毕业前在哪一家企业实习，步入社会后又将迈上怎样的职业道路。一切都和福音书里的预言一般，早就写就了。他的父亲母亲是顶好的父亲母亲，虽传统但不迂腐，虽坚定却不固执，他自己也不是处处都顺遂长辈心意唯命是从的乖乖仔，骨血炙热滚烫，他们也偶尔乐得纵容他难得的放肆和叛逆。只是到头来，他内心一向澄澈明了，到底他总不能越轨驶离那条康庄大道。

 

他明白，吴世勋也明白。

 

于是那一瞬间，玫瑰色的雾霭在空气中消弭了。过去和未来的阴影又开始萦绕在了他心头。他又凑上前去吻吴世勋，这是一个很不温柔的吻，野蛮生猛得像是要攫取他口中的空气一般。

 


	9. Chapter 9

离别的那日天气晴好，天是一片碧色的天，一丝云彩也看不见。吴世勋订的是早班机，一家人开着车去送他。兴许是因为大清早的，大家的脑子都是一团乱麻，意识尚未清醒。将近两个小时的车程中，谁都没有开口说话。朴灿烈陪着吴世勋坐在后座，看不见前排的母亲是不是已经阖上眼睛小憩。他微微地侧着脸，静默地注视着坐在右手边的人。他看起来精神抖擞、无甚困意，背脊直直地靠着后边的真皮座椅，安静地低垂着眉眼，望着车窗外一闪而过的崇山。光影掠过他的侧颜，他无暇的肌肤在微光下染上了淡淡的蓝色，而后又是朝霞金灿灿的暖色。

下了车之后，大家仿佛才醒了过来。父亲和母亲打开了话匣，先是让朴灿烈帮吴世勋搬行李，又是在机场大厅的大屏幕上翻来覆去反复确认登机信息，一切手续都办妥当了，就不停地叮嘱吴世勋在异国他乡好生保重。停车场到出发大厅短短的几十米路，他们每向着安检口挪动一米，就得又添上许多话。

终于走到安检口的时候，母亲将吴世勋结结实实地抱了个满怀，眼泪跟断了线的项链上的珠子一样滚滚落了下来。

她说，世勋，姑妈是将你当成第二个儿子来疼的。

朴灿烈憋不出什么像样的漂亮话，只一味死死盯着他。吴世勋很是从容地向父母一一告别了，感谢他们这些日子的照拂，又祝他们万事顺遂身体安康。轮到朴灿烈，跟哄孩子似的，说了句祝明年高考顺利。

他没说“再见”。

朴灿烈眼睁睁地望着他走向了安检口。干脆、优雅、坦然地向他们挥手告别。

他来的时候，他是从这样的一个背影认识他；他离去的时候，留给他的同样是这样的一个背影。朴灿烈久久地凝望着这个与众不同的背影，汇入了长长的、排着队安检的人流之中，变成一个小小的白色的点。这一刻忽然变得无比地真切了——他猛然地下定了决心，只要表哥肯回头看他一眼，就那么一眼。他必得冲上去抱着他，吻着他，恳求他不要走。旁人都要看着的，父亲母亲都要看着的，他也不管了，通通不顾了。

但是那个白色的小点就那般决绝地消失在了青色的玻璃门后。直到最后，吴世勋一次也没有回头。

于是这个夏天草草结束了。接踵而至的18岁的青春是高三的兵荒马乱，是被模拟考、补习和无穷无尽的题海所包围的。即使聪慧优秀如他，也不能够免俗地和周围所有同龄人一起，被驯化成一台彻头彻尾的答题机器，脑海里塞不下其他任何人事，梦里都是公式和课文。

朴灿烈遇见吴世勋的第二个夏天，高考放榜，他没有任何悬念地考取了那所理想的商学院，成为了父亲和姐姐的校友。那个暑假，他与金钟仁、边伯贤轮流开着车穿越了整个国度，没提前做任何旅游攻略，一切随性。他们在旅途中做出了许多极丢脸的、荒唐的破事。整个夏天，他没有回老房子，父母也没有提。

此后的大学四年里，他交了几任女朋友，不知道是有意还是无心，她们模样都颇为相似：小脸，高鼻梁，尖下巴，短头发，皮肤白白细细的，个子瘦瘦高高的。最后的最后，这些恋情却总是要落得无疾而终的。并没有什么劈腿、背叛的狗血戏码，甚至都没有起任何矛盾和争端，因而他压根都不明白，她们为何最终都落得那般心灰意冷，为何总是那般不甘地声嘶力竭，双眼噙满了泪水地，向他追问同一个问题：

——灿烈，你真的爱过我吗？

被这般质问时他像是被咒语定在那里，心中十分清明，她们需要的其实不过是一个谎言而已。两个音节，不费劲的，从嘴里送出来：一剂止疼剂，让她们停止哭泣。可他偏偏做不到，嘴一张，舌头僵滞，喉头被上了锁，什么也说不出口。

每次这样“失恋”过后他总会喝点酒，喝完酒夜里就断断续续地做梦，梦里的人有着一双寒星般的眼睛。他总想起那双眼睛。他还总想起：那人从来都没有问过他这同样的问题，而他也从来没有告诉过他。有时候，半梦半醒之间，他觉得17岁的自己压根不懂爱情：爱情的苦涩滋味，他是在这日后的漫漫长夜里，在这片怅然若失的荒芜里品味出来的。

在那数不清的日日夜夜里，他又结识了许多新的人，遇到了许多新的事。那些人与事密密麻麻地填满了时间的缝隙。生命是何其短暂，而快乐是何其丰盛。有许多的时候，他感觉自己真的可能已经成功地忘掉了他。那个人的音容笑貌早在记忆里被罩上了一层薄纱，所有的生动的细节都在无可挽回地慢慢隐去、日渐模糊了，就像他多年前画下的那些已然褪色的铅笔画。它们被小心翼翼地锁在老房子里属于他的那间卧室里，而他一次也没有再回去翻看过。

他是怎样后知后觉地明白过来的呢？

也许是那一回，他在家里睡过了头，在一个平常他绝不会在家的时点下了楼，客厅里母亲和姐姐的对话像是被猛地拉上拉链一样突兀地戛然而止，而那个名字的余韵仍在凝滞的空气中残留，他想起自己已经太久太久都未曾在席间听到过去那个如咒语般的名字了，明明从前，那个名字是他们最最喜欢提及的。

又也许是那一回。圣诞节前后，他们阖家一同去欧洲度假，私家团的行程排得惬意松散，每一日的行程里总得有小半天是耗在咖啡馆和百货商店，母亲却偏偏在最后关头掠过了伦敦，非推说那样的季节里雾都潮湿阴冷，对父亲的膝盖不好。

太多的这样的细枝末节拼凑起来，他再迟钝也该想明白了。17岁少年的小把戏又怎么躲得过母亲的眼睛和敏锐的心呢？她一定是早就弄明白了，从这么看来，父亲和姐姐想必也早明白了。这些他最爱的最亲近的人啊，达成了无声无息的默契，用柔柔的爱意筑造了一堵无形的墙，一同温柔地合谋着、扼杀了他的梦。

他没有愤慨，只是觉着无力。一个人该如何为了爱而反抗爱，铠甲和利刃又该如何与潮水细流作争斗？

在他毕业后的第三年，宥拉姐终于遇到了她将要携手相伴一生的那个人。27岁结婚，对于她这样美丽优秀的女性而言不算太晚，但也不见得很早了。宥拉姐在客厅里对他们坦白的时候，朴灿烈心里隐秘地升腾起了一团火苗，一团他以为早已燃尽了的火苗：既然是婚礼，他想必能名正言顺地再见到那个人。旋即，他又为自己的自私而感到羞愧不已——这明明首先是宥拉姐的大喜事儿，他应该首先为她感到高兴的。

他和父亲母亲一样，带着甜蜜的忧伤，尽心尽责地投身忙于婚礼的前期筹办事宜。陪着姐姐选定婚纱，物色司仪和证婚人，现场的布置，受邀人的名单，请柬的样式与材质...

朴家家大业大，旁系亲属本来就多；又因着在商界的缘故，需要邀请的外宾众多。而他们位于首尔市区的宅子是接待不了这如此之多的来宾的，择一般的酒店呢，又显得有些失派头。最后商量来商量去，婚礼定在了老房子。

婚礼被安排在一个初秋的日子。华贵而气派的房子里人头济济，花园的凉亭被铺上了细纱帷幔，点缀以繁星般的灯泡串珠，改造出了一方小小圣坛，檐廊里都点缀上了百合花与白色雏菊。朴灿烈披上了黑西装，刘海一丝不苟地被梳到了脑后。他在宴会厅里帮着招待客人，举止大方、气度潇洒。来宾们无一不盛赞新娘子的美丽，也无一不艳羡朴家一双儿女的出众。

财富、名望、凡俗的圆满幸福——这家人似乎拥有了一切，而这一切，日后都得托付给这个阿多尼斯般俊美的年轻人。他站在那儿，光华万丈，宛如神祇，仿佛世界尽在他足下，而一切唾手可得。

若不是远远地瞥见了厅堂一隅那个熟悉又陌生的背影，朴灿烈自己几乎都得信了。可那个背影的存在本身于他就是一种提醒。他穿越人山人海向他走去，步伐郑重而虚浮。

他向他走去，朝着他此生所失去的、错过的一切，坚定不移地走去。


	10. Chapter 10

那人伫立在宴会厅临近后门的白石柱旁，似乎是在细细打量着与花园小径相连的那堵花墙，厚密的脆绿叶子里点缀着淡黄色的玫瑰花，他清逸的身姿镶嵌在其中，就好像一幅画。待到他转过头来，就更像极一幅画了。

 

朴灿烈想：可不是么，这人往哪儿一站，哪儿就入了画框。

 

这面花墙从前是没有的，因是为着朴宥拉的婚礼而新近布置的。朴灿烈亲自督工，看着它从一块泥泞的、丑陋不堪的光秃秃的铁架子，变成现如今这副华美绚丽的模样。就如同他过去半个月来一直亲力亲为地与婚庆公司的人探讨现场布置的细节。宥拉姐自然是很感动，然对于这份感动，他却多少有些受之有愧：他如此尽心竭力，非但因为这是姐姐此生最重要的婚礼，也因为待在这房子里，他必须时时刻刻让自己保持有事做，以避免陷入旧时迷梦的叨扰。于是，他亲眼看着那些工人们将寻常家具从厅堂里搬进搬出、换上宴请用的圆桌、铺上供新娘子走过的临时台阶，看着墙面被重新粉刷，梦幻般轻柔的薄纱帷幔缠上那盏气派非凡的水晶大吊灯......老房子整一个地被改头换面、焕然一新了，仿佛那些过于深刻而鲜明的记忆就此也不复存在了似的：就是在这座房子里，每一个房间都残存着他俩欢爱过的痕迹。

 

但这很显然是自欺欺人的：家具可以置换、墙面可以粉刷、装潢可以改造，可一座老房子的每块砖瓦都有着自己的生命记忆。就如同一个人，从前爱穿着白衬衫，如今套了件萨维尔街定制的熨帖黑西装，从前留着黑色的短发，现今染成了介于栗子和红酒之间的颜色，可那个人，你只消一看，就明白依然还是那个人。

 

弹指间七度春秋已淹没在滚滚岁月之中，而时光仿佛是不舍得在他如玉的面容下凿下任何痕迹。朴灿烈向他走近了，发现自己竟得稍微低下点头来，才能仔细端详他的面容——他记得自己原是和表哥一般高的，可他上大学之后打篮球，又蹭蹭地向上窜了那么几公分，这样一来，现今倒是他要比表哥还要高上一些了。

 

表哥的脸上仍是挂着一丝淡淡的笑意，那笑意却是虚浮的。

 

他说：“灿烈啊，好久不见。”

 

朴灿烈似答非答，抛出来一个没头没脑的问句：“我什么时候才能等到下一次再见你？”

 

那双眼眸中闪过一丝异样的光，如流星般转瞬即逝。他微微低下了视线，挤出来这么句话：“下一次...可能就是灿烈你的婚礼了。”

 

多糟糕的玩笑话啊。

 

似乎有什么东西哽住了朴灿烈的喉咙，他胸口发紧，好不容易才喘过一口气来。他不甘心地看着表哥闪烁着、躲避着他的眼眸，问他：“那我想请表哥当伴郎，表哥肯赏脸吗？”

 

“灿烈...”表哥的眼神依然飘忽着辽远辽远的，死死地咬住下唇，沉默了许久才肯放过。“...别对我这么残忍。”他的这一句放得很轻很轻。

 

究竟是谁对谁残忍呢？朴灿烈看着眼前这个似乎和自己一样备受摧残的人——这个人，他曾经将一颗年轻的心完完整整地奉上，任他在掌心揉捏。

 

“如果我非想你来呢？”

 

“...那我会努力的，”那人终于肯抬起眼来看着他的眼睛了，那目光如同两泓清泉般滋润了他久经干涸的心田，“...如果你坚持的话。”

 

盛典上的交谈宛如一场永不终结的圆舞曲，一曲未了便要急匆匆交换舞伴。就在朴灿烈要再度开口的那个刹那，眼帘的一隅正瞧见母亲领着许久未见的舅公迎了上来，她穿着七厘米的高跟鞋，扶着年迈的舅公走得有些颤颤巍巍，他只得赶忙迈开腿便上前迎接搀扶起白发苍苍的舅公。几句寒暄过后，他将老人家送入座，再次回过头，那个身影已经消散在了傍晚清幽的花香中，在这灯火通明的偌大的厅堂里，在不断流动着的宾客的人潮之中，他和他的表哥再一次地走散了。

 

 

 

几个小时之后，宴会厅里来回走动的宾客少了许多，他终于得空在隔着自己几张圆桌的那个位置上找到了表哥，姿态十分自如地坐了下来。他没有坐在紧挨着他的那张椅子，而是特意隔出了一个空位。这刻意营造的距离感，连同今晚过多的谈话所沉积的疲倦，让他们之间的气氛较之此前刚见面的时候要缓和了许多。

 

表哥又抢先开了口：“我的航班三小时后就得起飞了，我最多再待上个十五分钟。”

 

是了。他在心里苦涩地笑了一下。怪不得你现在看起来这般释然，你知道你反正马上又将再次离我而去了。

 

他曾从皇家峡谷悬索桥三百余米高的蹦极平台上纵身一跃，也曾自险峻壮美的马特洪峰滑雪道上俯冲直下，那些所有令肾上腺素分泌的时刻，都比不得此时所需积攒的勇气这般多——他在圆桌底下冲动而近乎莽撞地抓住了表哥的手，一如七年前的那一个夜晚里他头一回触碰到这手。触碰到这只手的瞬间，朴灿烈觉着自己活了过来：虽不是完完整整的他，但起码在那片腐朽之中，有一部分的他的确是活过来了。

 

与七年前的那个夜里有所不同的是，他将这手死死地紧握着，似乎完全不顾及他吃痛了。

 

“——改签吧。”他说。

 

那手的主人挣扎了一下，反抗的气力并不很大。朴灿烈觉着他似乎开口要和自己辩驳些什么，连忙又堵上了一句——

 

“你也属于家人啊...世勋，就这么一次，起码在这里陪我坐到婚礼结束吧。”

 

“家人”。这个万般无奈的字眼显然精准无误地戳中了吴世勋的那根软肋。他没有再挣扎了，只是轻轻地、长长叹了一口气。他们低下头，注视着面前洁白的桌布和白瓷餐具里的残羹，顶好的顶精致的菜肴，现在也不过是狼狈不堪的残羹。此刻的沉默更胜于千言万语。

 

感知到姑母从远远的主桌越过人群投过来些许狐疑的目光，吴世勋这才强打精神，故作镇定地、十分艰难地试图重建对话：“——灿烈啊，你现在还画画吗？”

 

“...我很久不画了。”

 

“那...吉他还弹吗？”

 

“上大学的时候...有参加社团，上台表演了几次，现在也浑忘了。”

 

“这样啊...”

 

吴世勋柔软的尾音轻轻地坠下去，他听起来有些怅然若失。朴灿烈这样答过了他，自己心里也有些气馁：十七岁时未竟的梦想，现如今只成了成年人席间谈笑的作料。那么，十七岁时的爱情呢？

他望向吴世勋的侧脸，许许多多个日夜里没想明白的事情现如今明晰了然：他的确是早已不再做着十七岁时不知天高地厚的梦了，却还依然爱着十七岁时爱的那同一个人。

这话迫切地在他几欲破裂的胸腔里肆虐叫嚣着，他几乎就要成功地将它宣之于口了。

恰恰在此刻，不远处忽而爆发了一波猛烈的声浪，有笑声夹杂着起哄，更有意味不明的尖叫——“宥拉，你看你差点忘记要扔捧花啦！”

于是座间所有人的目光都被吸引了过去，这是一幅极美好的图景——朴宥拉被一群伴娘众星捧月地簇拥着，满脸笑容地闭上了双眼，她的新郎站在不远处抱着胸、含着笑看着她，双眸之间满满地溢出来张扬的爱意。新娘子抛出双臂，将手中那团洁白的花束奋力掷向了空中。仿佛被一团柔柔的光晕笼罩着，一身白纱的她看起来是那么地美丽、那么地幸福——朴灿烈想，幸福的情绪或许真和香气一样，是可沾染、可散播的，因为此时此刻，他竟也错觉自己同样十分幸福。他连眼睛都不舍得眨一下，目光随着那团洁白慢慢地升到了顶端，又开始徐徐地下落，乐队的演奏仍在继续，时间的弦拉得又细又绵长。

现在，所有的眼睛都注视着悬在空中的那团捧花了。

慈悲的主啊——朴灿烈默念道，我求告你的名——让这捧花不要这么快地落下，让乐队的演奏永不停歇，这一刻永不落幕，我便能一直一直握着这只手，他便永远、永远都是我的世勋。


End file.
